Pour tout changer
by Lehto
Summary: Athéna est morte, la chevalerie décimée et la Terre est peu à peu détruite par les dieux. Mais qui a dit que tout était terminé? Pas ceux qui restent et qui comptent bien le leur prouver. Rien n'est jamais perdu... UA
1. 1  Commencement

**Mot de l'auteure :** Autre fic qui elle, m'est venue en regardant le plafond de ma chambre. Comment je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, elle est là xD Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Un point important à préciser : **les batailles telles que le sanctuaire, asgard poséidon et hades n'ont pas eu lieu dans cette fic**, ce qui expliquera les relations entre les personnages par la suite. Sinon je pense que le plus important est dit ^^

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Saint Seiya n'est encore et toujours pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada, en ce qui concerne Haru et tout autre personnage extérieur à la série, ils sont de moi =_=

Voilà, voilà, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Sur une colline recouverte d'arbres qui, pour la plupart, avaient perdu leurs feuillages, une silhouette se tenait là, malgré la pénombre.<p>

Une jeune fille était assise à même le sol, immobile, le vent soulevant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière elle. Elle fixait de ses yeux bleu océan la tombe devant elle tout en se convaincant du bien fondé de sa décision. Elle devait partir. Partir à la recherche de ces personnes qui, il fut un temps, protégeaient la Terre contre les menaces divines. Seulement voilà, leur déesse Athéna était morte depuis maintenant plusieurs années, laissant ce monde sans protections contre les agressions extérieures.

Ses chevaliers, quant à eux, avaient soit déserté le sanctuaire, ne voyant plus de raisons de combattre sans elle, soit ils avaient continué de combattre en son nom, convaincus par leurs idéaux. Malheureusement, ceux-ci avaient en grande partie perdu la vie face aux diverses attaques lancées par les dieux et étaient désormais bien peu nombreux pour poursuivre le combat. Certains avaient survécu mais ils avaient disparu sans laisser de traces, c'est du moins ce que pensait cet homme avant de mourir lui aussi dans un combat pour la survie de ce monde.

Elle regardait toujours la pierre dans laquelle était gravé son nom tandis qu'elle gardait l'urne de son armure à coté d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle parte à leur recherche, qu'elle trouve ceux qui étaient reconnu comme l'élite de l'armée d'Athéna : les chevaliers d'or. Lui-même en faisait partie et elle ne pouvait donc pas douter de leur force, lui ayant apprit en personne ce qu'elle savait.

Sa tristesse se reflétait dans son regard tandis qu'elle se remémorait tous les souvenirs et moments passés avec lui.

Le monde dépérissait depuis la disparition de sa déesse protectrice et de son armée, sous la coupe d'un nouveau dieu. La Terre s'asséchait peu à peu, l'eau se faisant de plus en plus rare. Il fallait faire quelque chose sinon toute vie disparaîtrait de cette planète.

Ça, il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien sa vie qu'il y avait laissé en se battant pour cet idéal, la laissant maintenant seule, sans personne à ses cotés. Elle était cependant bien loin d'avoir peur, elle était triste que la mort l'ait arraché à ses bras mais elle était décidée.

Après une dernière pensée pour celui qui avait quitté ce monde, elle se leva et installa l'urne sacrée sur son dos.

Il savait que l'un de ses compagnons d'armes vivait non loin d'ici dans un village et malgré tout, il n'avait pas cherché à aller le voir, sachant que celui-ci avait renoncé au combat pour des raisons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était malgré tout la seule piste qu'elle avait et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Elle avait prit sa décision et elle ne reculerait pas, il ne lui avait pas enseigné ce genre de réaction. Elle voulait que les choses changent alors elle allait devoir y mettre du sien. D'un pas lent, elle s'éloigna de la sépulture de pierre sous laquelle reposait le chevalier défunt, déterminée à poursuivre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

Elle commença par se rendre dans le village le plus proche, se rappelant les fréquentes absences du chevalier pour aller dans cet endroit. Peut-être allait-il lui rendre visite finalement... Elle se raidit en entendant le vacarme de la rue lui vriller les tympans, la faisant grimacer. Elle était restée dans des lieux silencieux depuis si longtemps, sans parler du temps passé devant la tombe du chevalier, qu'elle avait les oreilles sensibles au moindre bruit.

Elle se trouvait dans l'allée principale tandis que les habitants étaient en plein marché, des commerçants venant des villes voisines étendaient leurs cargaisons sur des draps blancs à même le sol. Leurs voix se mêlaient dans un puissant tumulte afin d'attirer l'attention des autres sur leurs produits.

Elle se demandait comment ils pouvaient encore s'agiter de la sorte malgré une obscurité quasi constante du ciel. En effet, depuis la disparition d'Athéna, la lumière du soleil disparaissait un peu plus chaque jour, rallongeant la durée de la « nuit » à mesure que le temps passait. Mais lorsque celui-ci brillait de mille feux, les rayons étaient si puissants qu'ils brûlaient la peau de ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dehors s'ils n'étaient pas convenablement équipés. C'était ces même rayons qui asséchaient la surface de la Terre, rendant l'eau de plus en plus rare.

Préférant éviter de marcher aux yeux de tous avec l'urne de l'armure d'or sur le dos, elle décida de prendre une chambre pour la nuit afin de repartir le lendemain. Étant encore en plein après-midi, ça lui laisserait le temps de chercher le fameux chevalier.

Une fois l'urne bien mise à l'abri des regards dans la chambre, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et descendit les marches qui menaient au rez de chaussé. Elle sortit dehors et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en se retrouvant à nouveau au milieu du vacarme de la grande rue. Elle regardait autour d'elle, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Elle ne connaissait pas le chevalier alors elle ne risquait pas de connaître les lieux qu'il fréquentait couramment...

Elle remarqua que beaucoup de gens allaient en direction d'un bar au bout de la rue et décida de tenter sa chance. Qu'avait-elle à perdre après tout? Elle du zigzaguer dans l'imposante masse vivante qui, semblable à une gigantesque fourmilière, grouillait dans tous les sens.

Elle franchit tant bien que mal le seuil de la porte et fut frappée par l'aspect du bâtiment. Celui-ci semblait avoir enduré beaucoup d'épreuves au cours du temps. De nombreuses fissures se creusaient dans les murs et il y avait même des trous au plafond. Pourtant, personne ne semblait y prêter réellement attention. Tous semblaient absorbés dans de profondes conversations et des éclats de rire fusaient par endroit. Elle grimaça en sentant la forte odeur d'alcool qui habitait les lieux lui arriver au nez. Comme quoi, le genre humain est capable de faire avec toutes circonstances...

Son regard s'arrêta soudainement sur un homme assis à une table aux cotés d'une femme. Il semblait faire abstraction du bruit, échangeant un long baiser avec cette dernière. C'était lui. Pas de doutes possible, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu physiquement, cette aura ne pouvait pas la tromper. Elle était faible, sûrement pour ne pas être remarquée par un ennemi, mais elle était là. Elle ne pouvait pas la rater. Ayant vécu avec un chevalier d'or pendant des années, c'était impossible.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer et la femme se leva puis échangea des mots avec lui, ayant visiblement du mal à le quitter, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas du chevalier qui se contenta de lui sourire avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

Elle regarda la femme passer à coté d'elle puis se frayer un chemin dans la foule et quitter les lieux, non sans un regard en arrière.

_Tu compte rester comme ça encore longtemps?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Il la fixait de ses yeux bleu clair, le verre à la main devant son visage. Une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue droite et ses cheveux indigo ondulaient sur ses larges épaules.

_Ferais-tu partie de ces femmes qui veulent à tout prix coucher avec moi le temps d'une nuit?

La question la prit au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et, visiblement ça devait se voir sur son visage car il eut un léger rire.

_Absolument pas, répondit-elle fermement.

_Alors pourquoi nous regardais-tu avec autant d'intérêt?

Il parlait d'un air détaché, semblant complètement captivé par le contenu brunâtre de son verre qu'il faisait tournoyer à la lumière de la fenêtre derrière lui, la tête posée sur sa main, elle-même accoudée à la table.

_Je suis ici non pas pour l'homme que vous êtes mais pour le guerrier que vous étiez.

Elle guetta une réaction particulière de sa part mais celui-ci continuait d'agiter lentement son verre devant lui et lui répondit d'un air absent.

_Je ne sais pas où tu as été chercher ça mais laisse moi te dire que tu te trompe de personne. Je n'ai rien d'un guerrier.

_Au contraire, je suis sûre que vous êtes celui que je cherche.

_Pourquoi ça?

_Parce que vous ressemblez à ... mon maître. Vous avez la même aura que lui...

Il cessa de faire tournoyer son verre et sembla comme figé. Ce fut d'une voix plus grave qu'il s'adressa à elle.

_Qui est ton maître?

_Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

_Et pourquoi t'a t-il envoyé ici? demanda t-il en posant son regard clair sur elle.

_Il ne m'a pas envoyée ici, je suis venue de ma propre volonté. Pour tout vous dire il ... mon maître est mort.

Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Mort? Saga?

La nouvelle sembla le bouleverser autant qu'elle l'avait surprit. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège tout en posant son verre sur la table et passa son autre main sur son visage, l'arrêtant sur ses yeux.

_... Quand est-ce arrivé? demanda t-il d'une voix trahissant une certaine émotion.

_Trois semaines. Il est mort au combat.

_Quel idiot. Je lui avais bien dit qu'il ne gagnerait rien à continuer...

Sa réaction toucha la jeune fille. Voir que quelqu'un était triste de sa mort était la preuve qu'un lien puissant avait existé entre eux.

_Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici..., reprit-il après quelques minutes.

_Je suis ici pour poursuivre ce qu'il a commencé, expliqua t-elle. Depuis la mort d'Athéna, il n'a cessé de chercher un moyen de sauver la Terre. Il a continué sans relâche durant des années et il a finalement trouver quelque chose.

Elle remarqua le regard du chevalier se poser sur elle. Elle avait réussi à capter son attention, c'était bon signe.

_Je t'écoute, dit-il d'une voix morne.

_Voilà, il a prit conscience que les affronter comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à maintenant ne servirait à rien puisque, sans le soutien d'Athéna, vos actions seraient limités face à des dieux. Et en plus, vous étiez trop peu nombreux pour tenter une attaque. Aussi il a cherché un autre moyen et il l'a trouvé quelques jours avant sa mort. Et ce moyen, ce serait de retourner dans le passé avec l'aide du dieu Cronos.

Il parut surprit par cette idée puis, d'un seul coup, il éclata de rire. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher devant l'absurdité de ses propos.

_Et c'est pour ça que tu es là? Pour retrouver Cronos? Sache pour ta gouverne que Cronos n'est pas réapparu depuis des siècles et qu'en plus de ça, il était un ennemi de la Terre et d'Athéna. Tu n'as aucune chance de le trouver et, en admettant que tu y parvienne, peux-tu me dire comment tu le convaincra de t'aider?

_Je ne sais pas, admit-elle en baissant les yeux. Seulement, je ne veux pas rester à rien faire alors que la Terre se détruit chaque jour un peu plus. Il a donné sa vie pour trouver cette solution, je ne veux pas qu'il ait fait tout ça pour rien.

_C'est une perte de temps, dit-il en balayant l'air de sa main. Tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte miss, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas courir après quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être pas. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Saga, je te le jure mais tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, salut.

Elle resta debout, immobile devant lui qui vida son verre d'une traite et il se tourna vers le comptoir, prêt à en demander un autre.

_Je n'ai plus de « chez moi » maintenant qu'il est mort.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda, silencieux.

_Je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller puisque les dieux m'ont prit la seule personne que j'avais. Et c'est justement pour cette personne que je vais aller à la recherche de Cronos.

_Oublie ça. Toute seule, tu n'as aucune chance, tu te feras repérer et tuer avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. Et honnêtement, je doute que tu trouve un chevalier acceptant de t'aider facilement.

_Je comprends et je suis désolée de vous avoir ennuyé avec ça, s'excusa t-elle en s'inclinant. Seulement, je ne peux pas oublier cette idée. Je vais aller à sa recherche et je verrais bien ce que je trouverais. Encore pardon pour le dérangement, au revoir.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à se diriger vers la sortie sous les yeux de l'homme qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son dos.

_Tu n'as rien à y gagner miss, lui dit-il. Rien à part la mort si tu vas trop loin. Alors pourquoi autant d'acharnement?

Elle s'arrêta et, après une brève réflexion, elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard océan dans le sien.

_Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas rester à ne rien faire alors qu'il y a peut-être une chance de sauver ce monde. Même si c'est infime, s'il y a encore un espoir alors autant le saisir.

Elle se détourna et, cette fois-ci, quitta définitivement le bar sous le regard du chevalier. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son insolence. Connaissant Saga, il lui avait sûrement apprit que tenir ainsi tête à un chevalier d'or pouvait valoir une forte sanction. S'il l'avait rencontré lors de sa vie de chevalier, il l'aurait sûrement défié dans l'arène pour lui faire payer cette insolence. Mais en même temps, avec un tel regard, elle aurait sûrement fait un formidable chevalier ... Il soupira avant de demander un nouveau verre.

Après avoir dormi quelques heures, elle rassembla ses affaires afin de repartir. Elle devait voyager tant que l'obscurité régnait, la chaleur rendait la progression trop difficile.

La déception l'avait gagné suite à sa rencontre avec le chevalier. Elle avait vraiment espéré pouvoir le convaincre mais elle avait échoué.

Elle hissa l'urne de l'armure sur son dos et quitta la chambre. L'air frais de la nuit la fit frissonner. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le village quand elle ressentit le besoin de se rendre une dernière fois sur la tombe du Gémeau. Elle traversa en courant la distance qui l'en séparait, sachant que ça n'enlèverait pas pour autant le chagrin qui l'habitait.

Elle arriva sur la colline où il avait été enterré et se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'édifice de pierre. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle les chassa aussitôt d'un revers de la main. Pleurer ne lui servirait à rien, il ne reviendra pas. Cette pensée lui déchirait le coeur mais elle ne cessa de se répéter ces quelques mots dans son esprit afin de se donner la force de partir.

Elle n'avait pas la notion du temps, peut-être était-elle là depuis quelques minutes, quelques heures... Les larmes elles, étaient toujours là, la douleur dans son coeur aussi... Elle était seule...

Elle sursauta lorsque un tissu sombre lui tomba dessus, lui masquant la vue. Elle le releva précipitamment et leva les yeux sur la personne à coté d'elle, en garde. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le chevalier regarder tristement la tombe de son compagnon, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prit la peine de venir te voir vieux frère, dit-il en souriant avec tristesse. Si j'avais su...

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas interrompre son recueillement. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle remarqua alors qu'il portait sur son dos l'urne de son armure.

_Vous..., commença t-elle.

_Tu comptais partir sans rien pour te protéger des rayons du soleil? demanda t-il en se tournant vers elle. Imbécile. Garde cette cape. On ne sait jamais...

_Alors vous avez changé d'avis?

_Je pense toujours que cette idée est absurde, ça m'étonne venant de quelqu'un comme Saga. Mais j'en ai assez de rester à ne rien faire dans cette ville. Puisque de toute façon, on va mourir, autant le faire de façon utile. Et puis, Saga ne me pardonnerais pas si je laissais sa jeune élève voyager seule...

Elle sentit l'étau qui lui enserrait le coeur s'amenuiser. Il venait avec elle. Elle ne serait pas toute seule. Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux avant de s'incliner devant lui.

_Merci beaucoup.

_Comment t'appelles-tu?

_Haru.

_Je suis Milo, chevalier du Scorpion.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le Scorpion. Saga lui en avait déjà parlé. Un homme au caractère bouillant et imprévisible, très impulsif mais aussi quelqu'un de confiance. C'était donc lui...

_Il est temps d'y aller miss Haru, lui dit-il en claquant des doigts sous son nez pour la sortir de ses pensées. Où allons nous?

_Je voudrais retrouver d'autres chevaliers si possible, vous savez où ils sont?

Milo grimaça.

_Tu manque d'organisation, lui reprocha t-il. J'espère que tu ne compte pas te remettre à la chance tout le temps.

_Je suis désolée.

_Enfin, heureusement pour toi, je sais où en trouver un mais il va nous falloir traverser le désert et une partie du chemin se fera de jour. Tu es toujours partante.

Elle acquiesça en soutenant son regard. Il sourit, satisfait. Saga avait su trouver quelqu'un de fiable et prometteur. Elle lui rappelait ses compagnons d'armes. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ceux-ci allaient bien où qu'ils soient...


	2. 2  Début du voyage

Et voilà, examens terminés, je peux donc continuer de poster =_=

Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre, le troisième ne tardera pas trop à le suivre ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils étaient partis et ils avançaient maintenant dans le désert. Celui-ci était apparu voilà neuf ans suite aux puissants rayons de soleil qui avaient asséché le sol, brûlant les végétaux qui s'y trouvaient. La terre était devenu sèche, se fissurant par endroit et craquait lorsque l'on marchait dessus.<p>

_Combien de temps faudra t-il pour le traverser? demanda Haru en regardant le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir.

_A ce rythme, je dirais qu'il va falloir encore quatre heures, dit Milo en regardant droit devant lui. Pourquoi cette question?

_Le soleil va bientôt se lever...

_Je t'avais prévenue que nous devrions marcher sous les rayons du soleil. Ne commence pas à te plaindre.

_Je ne me plains pas.

_Ah non?

_Non!

Milo la regarda, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de patience aussi se dit-il qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de mal à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il décida cependant de changer de sujet.

_Quel âge as tu?

_J'ai seize ans.

_Depuis quand vivais-tu avec Saga?

La jeune fille réfléchit et compta les années dans sa tête avant de répondre.

_Si je ne me trompe pas, ça doit faire environs neuf ans. Depuis qu'il est venu ici en fait...

En d'autres termes, depuis la destruction du sanctuaire et de la mort d'Athéna... Période lourde de souvenirs pour le chevalier...

Milo sortit de ses pensées en voyant un groupe d'hommes venir de la direction opposée. Ils allaient se croiser et, à en juger par leurs cosmos, ils n'étaient pas que de simples voyageurs. Haru aussi les avait remarqué et semblait hésiter quant à la marche à suivre. Machinalement, sa main se resserra sur la lanière de cuir qui maintenait l'urne sur son dos.

Milo rabattit plus bas le capuchon sur son visage afin de masquer un peu plus son regard, s'attirant des protestations de la jeune fille. Il en fit de même avec le sien.

_Tu reste silencieuse et surtout tu ne les regarde pas dans les yeux, lui souffla t-il tandis qu'ils n' étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elle acquiesça en silence et le chevalier reporta son attention sur le groupe qui passait maintenant à coté d'eux. Le premier s'arrêta et les regarda avancer avant de les arrêter d'un mot sec. Il s'en doutait, ça aurait été trop beau.

_Qu'est ce que vous faîtes en plein désert alors que le soleil va bientôt se lever?

Milo se retourna lentement et, d'un coup d'œil, surveilla que la jeune fille se tenait tranquille avant de répondre.

_Nous ne sommes que de simples voyageurs qui désirent vendre leurs biens dans les grandes villes. C'est pourquoi nous traversons ce désert, dit-il d'une voix calme.

_Je croyais que les marchands se déplaçaient toujours en groupes?

_Nous préférons voyager ainsi, nous gagnons beaucoup plus de temps.

Il les toisa des pieds à la tête, comme s'il était à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait trahir ses explications.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans? demanda t-il en désignant les urnes des armures.

_Nos effets personnels ainsi que des biens à vendre, dit Milo.

Si les propos du chevalier ne semblaient pas l'avoir convaincu, il se résigna malgré tout à repartir, ne décelant pas de cosmos en eux et fit signe à ses hommes qui reprirent la marche.

Haru soupira de soulagement mais elle sursauta lorsque Milo passa son bras autour de sa taille.

_Qu'est ce que vous..., commença t-elle.

_Ne crie pas, lui dit-il. Et tiens toi bien. Il vaut mieux décamper d'ici avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

D'un bond, ils se retrouvèrent sur un rocher à coté d'eux. Milo prit appui sur ses jambes et se mit à sauter sur des arbres, des rochers, ... Tout ce qui pouvait servir de tremplin y passait.

Haru regardait avec étonnement le chevalier franchir plusieurs mètres à chaque bond avec une aisance et une vitesse incroyable. C'était comme si son propre poids en plus du sien ne comptait pas, ralentissement nullement ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il estima être assez loin, il se laissa tomber en souplesse sur le sol puis regarda derrière lui avec un soupir satisfait.

_Voilà une chose de faîte. Au moins, ils ne devraient pas nous poser de problèmes... Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a? ajouta t-il en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

_Vous disiez qu'on en avait encore pour quatre heures! lança Haru avec colère. Mais vous n'aviez pas dit que vous pouviez aller aussi vite!

_Normal, tu ne pourrais pas suivre le rythme, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Et alors? Vous venez bien de nous amener jusque là!

_Parce que c'était une question de sécurité, voilà tout miss.

_Arrêtez de m'appeler « miss »! Je m'appelle Haru!

Le chevalier sourit. C'était si facile de la faire s'énerver et c'était drôle aussi. S'il l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il veillait sur le huitième temple du sanctuaire, oui s'il l'avait rencontré à cette époque là, il serait sûrement tombé sous son charme. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient magnifiques et il ne parlait pas de ses yeux océan pétillants et remplis de vie, quoiqu'il pouvait noter une certaine tristesse. Sauf pour l'heure où c'était essentiellement des reproches qu'il pouvait y lire. Son caractère, bien qu'étant encore enfantin sur certains sujets, semblait être plus adulte sur d'autres. Il repensa notamment à la façon dont elle avait soutenu son regard en lui affirmant sa détermination à partir. Oui, il serait sûrement tombé amoureux d'elle...

_Dîtes, vous m'écoutez? lança t-elle en le regardant.

_Mmh, tu disais?

Cette remarque acheva le peu de patience qui lui restait et elle poussa un cri pour se défouler sous les yeux ébahis d'un Milo qui la regardait avec curiosité. Visiblement, Saga n'avait pas eu le temps de forger son caractère ni de lui apprendre la patience.

_Tu tiens donc tant que ça à ce que je te prenne dans mes bras? demanda t-il en riant.

_Quoi? Pas du tout!

_Bah, va pour cette fois, dit-il en la soulevant comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

_Non, lâchez-moi! lança Haru en essayant de se dégager.

_Du calme, lui dit celui-ci en raffermissant sa prise. Je ne vais pas te manger.

La proximité de leurs visages la mit mal à l'aise et elle ne fut cette fois-ci pas capable de soutenir son regard clair tant il était proche du sien. A court de paroles, elle détourna le regard du sien, froissée de lui laisser le dernier mot.

_Allez, nous y serons dans une heure si tout va bien, déclara Milo en élevant légèrement son cosmos. Tiens toi bien.

Il repartit aussitôt sous le regard toujours aussi admiratif de la jeune fille. L'air chaud s'engouffrant dans leurs vêtements, l'obscurité laissait peu à peu place à de timides rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient déjà l'atmosphère.

Ils arrivèrent effectivement au bout d'une heure dans une ville, juste à temps pour éviter les rayons les plus puissants du soleil qui leur auraient brûlé la peau. Le chevalier commença par prendre une chambre afin d'y déposer leurs affaires.

_C'est la première fois que tu viens dans une grande ville? demanda Milo en voyant la jeune fille regarder par la fenêtre avec des yeux ronds les hautes bâtisses de pierre qui s'élevaient vers le ciel encore sombre.

_Quand j'étais petite, je suis allée un peu partout mais je ne me souviens plus très bien... Et après je suis restée au village aux abords du sanctuaire avec mon maître...

_Si tu fais déjà cette tête pour si peu, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été du temps d'Athéna.

_Ah bon? Comment s'appelle cette ville?

_Athènes. Tu ne connais pas?

Elle fit non de la tête sans pour autant détacher son regard des hautes habitations bien plus entretenues que celles de son village. Milo ne cacha pas sa surprise devant sa réponse.

_Dis donc, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'a appris Saga? Que tu ne connaisse même pas la capitale de la Grèce, ça fait un peu tâche...

_Désolée de ne pas avoir prit le temps d'étudier en ces temps de crise, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Et depuis que la Terre est dans cet état, je ne pense pas que connaître la capitale d'un pays soit quelque chose d'essentiel...

Le Scorpion soupira.

_Je suppose que je vais avoir de quoi m'occuper alors durant notre voyage. Autant commencer de suite alors.

_On ne part pas chercher le chevalier?

_Maintenant, ça ne servirait à rien. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas un chat dans la rue à cause du soleil. Nous irons quand il commencera à se coucher, il fera bien moins chaud. Viens maintenant, que je vois ce que tu as dans la caboche.

Haru se leva à contrecœur et s'assit sur le lit, face au chevalier qui commença à lui poser toute une série de questions sur des thèmes variés afin d'estimer sa culture générale. Et honnêtement, ce n'étais pas très fameux. Si elle s'en sortait bien sur les connaissances de bases, elle était bien loin de celles requises pour un aspirant chevalier, ce qu'elle était en temps qu'élève de Saga. Il n'avait plus qu'à combler ce retard, chose qui ne serait probablement pas aisée vu le caractère de la jeune fille, elle ne semblait pas décidée à apprendre quelque chose. Il sourit à cette pensée. Tant mieux qu'elle avait du caractère sinon il se serait ennuyé. Et il ne serait probablement pas venu avec elle sans lui.

_On peut arrêter? demanda Haru en s'écroulant sur le lit.

_Si tu veux, accepta Milo en se levant. C'est vrai que ça fait trois heures qu'on travaille là dessus et le soleil commence à disparaître.

Elle tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et vit effectivement que l'intensité de la lumière avait diminué, les ombres des infrastructures devenues plus grandes, semblables à des vagues ténébreuses, engloutissaient tout sur leur passage.

Des silhouettes recommençaient maintenant à circuler dans la rue éclairée par quelques lampadaires. On aurait pu croire qu'il faisait nuit, et pourtant, le réveil n'indiquait que quatre heures trente de l'après midi.

Elle se mit en position assise et tourna la tête vers le chevalier pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle vira au rouge en voyant qu'il se changeait et poussa un cri en se couvrant les yeux.

_Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs!

_Et où veux-tu que j'aille? On est dans une chambre. Et tu ne va pas me faire une crise juste parce que tu m'as vu en caleçon.

_Vous diriez quoi si je faisais pareil moi? s'exclama t-elle en se tournant vers le mur pour être sûre de ne pas le voir.

_Je dirais que je ne serais pas contre, admit le Scorpion après un temps de réflexion.

_Comment ça? s'énerva Haru en se tournant vers lui.

Il avait enfilé un jean et était encore torse nu, ce qui était encore beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle attrapa un oreiller qu'elle lui lança de toutes ses forces. Il le reçut en pleine figure, n'ayant pas amorcé le moindre geste pour l'arrêter.

_Habillez-vous!

_Dire qu'il en a qui seraient ravie d'être à ta place, soupira Milo en posant l'oreiller sur le lit.

_Et bien pas moi!

_Tu n'as jamais vu Saga torse nu ou quoi?

_Si mais lui, c'est pas pareil!

Elle finit cependant par le regarder prendre un tee-shirt en toile, s'attardant sur son torse. Celui-ci était recouvert de nombreuses cicatrices, multiples traits blancs sur sa peau bronzée. De tailles différentes, il y en avait sur son dos, son ventre, ses hanches...

_Tu as changé d'avis? se moqua Milo en remarquant son regard.

_Qu... Non! s'exclama t-elle en sentant ses joues s'embraser. Je regardais vos cicatrices.

_Ah ça... Ça surprends toujours la première fois mais c'est pas grand chose. Beaucoup de chevaliers en avaient.

_A cause des missions?

_Oui. Même si j'en ai beaucoup plus depuis la mort d'Athéna...

Haru le regarda sans bouger. Elle avait remarqué son regard s'en aller au gré de ses pensées et ne voulait pas l'en tirer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il enfila son tee-shirt noir qu'elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_Pourquoi avez vous cessé de combattre?

Elle frissonna lorsque le regard bleu perçant du Scorpion se posa sur elle. Celui-ci, plongé dans ses yeux, semblait sonder la moindre part de son être. Elle trouvait cela désagréable, d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Le plus frappant était cette expression vide sur son visage qui contrastait avec l'homme rieur qu'elle avait pu voir.

Elle ne soutint son regard que quelques secondes, incapable de tenir plus longtemps devant cet air indéchiffrable. Elle avait abordé un sujet sensible et auquel le chevalier ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre.

_Pardon, bredouilla t-elle, ça ne me regarde pas...

_C'est bon, dit le chevalier d'une voix morne, allons-y.

Elle se leva et suivit l'homme qui descendait déjà les marches afin de quitter l'hôtel. Elle ferait mieux de ne pas toucher à cette part de sa vie...


	3. 3  Rencontre à Athènes

Bon, pardon pour le retard, la correction aura prit plus de temps à se faire que prévu _ (c'est pas vraiment ça mais bon, on va dire ça quand même xD) Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre '_'

* * *

><p>Haru marchait derrière Milo sans rien dire. La réaction du chevalier quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Pourtant, Saga le lui avait bien dit, se mêler de la vie d'un chevalier n'était pas recommandé, surtout quand on ne faisait pas partie du groupe. Si le Gémeau avait été là, il aurait été en droit de le lui demander. Pas elle.<p>

Elle porta son attention sur un attroupement de personnes sur sa droite et décida de s'approcher. Elle put voir que de nombreux stands s'étaient dressés, proposant de la nourriture aux passants. Ceux-ci observaient, pour la plupart, de nombreux artistes qui se donnaient en spectacle au travers de plusieurs tours. Cracheurs de feu, jongleurs, magiciens, ... Tant de spectacles différents étaient offerts à la vue de tous, provoquant des éclats de rires ou de stupéfactions selon l'issu de chacun. De la musique provenant d'un groupe de quatre personnes, chacune avec son propre instrument, venait mettre de la gaieté dans cet attroupement.

Haru regardait le tout avec de grands yeux ébahis. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil rassemblement jusqu'à maintenant et, même si elle était habituée aux exploits des chevaliers, ces spectacles avaient quelque chose de réellement charmant. Ils en étaient même attrayants. Son cœur battait au rythme de la musique et des spectacles devant elle.

Milo l'observait sans bouger. Elle semblait complètement captivée par ce qui l'entourait, comme une enfant qui découvrait pour la première fois un carnaval de rue. Et en y repensant, il songea que ce n'était pas impossible que ce soit sa première fois... Oui, c'était même fort probable. Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était Athènes alors pourquoi pas ça...

_Je me demande bien où étaient tous ces gens, fit-elle lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Quand on est arrivé, tout semblait si désert, comme si cette ville avait été abandonnée.

_L'après-midi oui, toujours à cause des rayons du soleil, expliqua le Scorpion. Mais le soir, des marchands ambulants et des troupes de spectacles se rassemblent et organisent des fêtes de ce genre...

_Pourquoi seulement le soir?

_La journée, la ville est sous haute surveillance. Elle l'est aussi maintenant mais les dieux semblent plus laxistes la nuit, va savoir pourquoi.

_Je suis contente de pouvoir voir ça, s'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Milo la regardait sourire devant un magicien. Sa joie était clairement lisible sur son visage et son rire s'élevait de temps à autre, réelle bouffée de fraicheur sur ce monde dévasté. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un rire de la sorte...

Ce genre de rassemblement était l'un des derniers remparts de l'humanité face au désespoir. Certaines mauvaises langues reprocheraient à ces gens de rire et de s'amuser alors que la mort se rapprochait inexorablement mais quel mal y avait-il? Tous ces pauvres bougres qui ne pouvaient changer le cours des choses devraient-ils donc attendre la faucheuse sans profiter de leurs derniers moments?

Ces rassemblements leur permettaient d'oublier le temps d'une soirée tous leurs malheurs et les menaces qui planaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Oui il comprenait leur besoin de rire et de s'amuser dans ces temps sombres...

Il sourit devant la mine à la fois surprise et amusée de la jeune fille. Elle semblait si heureuse... Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Il l'avait comprit en voyant ses larmes sur la tombe du Gémeau. Quoi de plus normal qu'elle en ait souffert? Si Saga était sa seule attache, il pouvait le comprendre. Lui même n'avait jamais eu que le sanctuaire. Le sanctuaire...

_Dis miss, il faudrait peut-être songer à continuer, dit-il en lui assenant une légère tape derrière la tête.

_Arrêtez de m'appeler miss! s'énerva t-elle en massant l'arrière de son crâne tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le Scorpion se mit à rire avant de reprendre son avancée. Haru le suivit non sans lancer un regard en arrière, triste de devoir quitter ce spectacle si amusant. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le dos du chevalier devant elle, elle se sentit moins mal. Sans doute le fait de l'entendre rire qui l'avait rassuré.

_Où est ce qu'on va au juste? demanda Haru.

Ils avançaient toujours dans la foule, la musique étant recouverte par les éclats de voix et de rires qui fusaient de part et d'autre de la rue.

_Tu veux retrouver un chevalier non? se contenta de répondre Milo sans se retourner.

_Oui mais où est-il?

_Dans une troupe de spectacles.

_Ah oui? Et de qui s'agit-il?

_Tu verras bien. Tu as réussi à me trouver alors tu devrais y arriver pour lui aussi.

La jeune fille regarda à nouveau autour d'elle et s'intéressa aux différents hommes et femmes qui attiraient toute l'attention des passants. Un homme mangeur de sabre, une femme élastique, un homme aux roses destructrices... Des roses?

Elle se figea et observa l'homme aux cheveux couleur azur tendre devant lui une rose aussi noire que ses propres cheveux. Il la jeta d'un geste souple sur un projectile envoyé par l'un de ses collègues et elle eut la surprise de voir la fleur ronger l'objet de métal et le faire tomber en poussière sur le sol. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit parmi la foule, chose à laquelle l'homme répondit en s'inclinant devant la masse vivante avant de les gratifier d'un sourire radieux.

Haru resta immobile à le contempler. Tout comme pour Milo, elle pouvait distinguer son aura qui surpassait celle des autres. Elle aussi était maintenue à un niveau faible pour ne pas se faire remarquer comme le Scorpion.

Une fois que la foule se mit à se dissiper, Milo s'approcha de la troupe qui ramassait tranquillement ses affaires.

_Alors, tu as toujours autant de succès à ce que je vois, lança t-il avec un grand sourire.

L'homme aux roses se retourna et, reconnaissant le Scorpion, afficha un grand sourire et le rejoignit afin d'échanger une poignée de main avec lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? s'étonna t-il, ravi de le voir. Je croyais qu'Athènes ne t'intéressait pas. Tu as changé d'avis et es venu rejoindre une troupe?

_Absolument pas, le coupa le Scorpion avec un geste de la main. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis la dessus. Si je suis là, c'est pour accompagner cette demoiselle, ajouta t-il en faisant signe à Haru de les rejoindre.

_Et qui est cette charmante créature? demanda t-il en posant ses yeux bleu sur elle.

_Je m'appelle Haru, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, gênée par l'attention que lui portait le chevalier. Je suis l'élève de Saga.

_Ah oui? Et où est-il donc que j'aille le saluer?

Milo accorda un regard désolé à la jeune fille avant d'expliquer la situation à son compagnon. Celui-ci paru aussi peiné que l'avait été Milo en apprenant la nouvelle.

_C'est pas vrai, soupira t-il. Qu'un homme comme lui soit mort... Ah oui, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, ajouta t-il en regardant la jeune fille. Je suis Aphrodite, l'ex chevalier d'or du Poisson.

_Je m'en doutais, dit Haru en souriant. Mon maître m'avait parlé de vous.

_Venez avec moi, dit-il en avançant vers un café. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter là-bas et vous pourrez me raconter ce que vous venez faire ici.

Aphrodite soupira et posa son menton sur ses mains croisées devant lui. Milo venait d'achever son récit et il attendait la réaction de son compagnon.

_Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous accrochez à quelque chose d'irréaliste?

_C'est ce que je lui ai dit, soupira Milo en désignant Haru du doigt. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

_Écoute, commença Aphrodite, je comprends la peine que tu as pu ressentir en perdant Saga. Nous avons vécu plusieurs années ensembles et crois moi, ça nous fait mal aussi. Seulement, pense tu réellement qu'il est prudent de te raccrocher à un espoir aussi mince? Rien ne prouve que Cronos existe à notre époque. Et en plus, je doute fort que Saga apprécierait de te voir voyager ainsi.

Haru réfléchit aux paroles du chevalier, les yeux rivés sur le verre posé devant elle. Lui aussi avait renoncé au combat?

_Je le sais très bien et Milo m'a déjà dit la même chose, expliqua t-elle. Et je vais vous répondre la même chose qu'à lui : je veux poursuivre ce que mon maître à commencé. Il s'est donné tellement de mal pour trouver un moyen de sauver ce monde, je ne veux pas qu'il ait fait tout ça pour rien. S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une chance de sauver ce monde, alors je veux la saisir plutôt que de rester à ne rien faire.

Aphrodite observa lui aussi la jeune fille avec un mélange de curiosité et d'admiration. Un simple regard avec Milo lui permit de comprendre que c'était cet aplomb qui l'avait convaincu de la suivre. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Poisson tandis qu'il posait à nouveau ses yeux sur elle.

_Et donc, tu voudrais que je me joigne à vous pour retrouver Cronos c'est bien ça?

_Oui.

_Je ne cacherais pas que je ne suis pas très tenté par ta proposition, soupira le Poisson en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Personnellement, ma vie avec cette troupe me convient très bien.

_Vous ne voulez pas sauver ce monde?

_Je n'ai pas dit ça. Seulement, que peuvent faire deux chevaliers privés de leur déesse et une petite fille face aux dieux? Je te le demande...

_On peut essayer d'arranger les choses, insista Haru. Comme l'a dit Milo avant de partir, puisque de toute façon on va mourir alors autant qu'on meure de façon utile.

Le Scorpion sourit à cette remarque. Elle avait de la répartie cette petite et il aimait ça. Aussi lui vint-il en aide face à son compagnon.

_Au point où en sont les choses, ils ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre aussi je préfère tenter ma chance. Ne serait-ce qu'en souvenir du passé, je veux me battre. Et puis, nos armures ne nous ont pas quitté depuis malgré la mort d'Athéna. Peut-être est ce un signe?

_Tu crois? demanda Aphrodite en haussant un sourcil.

_Qui sait? Moi, comme beaucoup d'autre, j'aurais cru que les armures disparaîtraient avec Athéna, et pourtant...

Le Poisson semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion. Effectivement, le point souligné par Milo était quelque chose de troublant. Jamais leurs armures ne leur avaient fait défaut. Est ce que leurs présences à leurs cotés étaient pour qu'ils aillent au combat?

_Toujours aussi beau parleur Milo, admit Aphrodite en proie au doute. J'avoue que voir ce monde se détruire un peu plus chaque jour ne me plait pas...

_Alors, c'est oui?

_Je pense qu'ils comprendront mon départ, dit-il en regardant les membres de sa troupe ramasser les dernières affaires qui restaient.

Milo adressa un sourire victorieux à Haru. C'était gagné. Ils avaient un compagnon de plus pour leur voyage.

_Vous saviez qu'il allait accepter pas vrai?

Haru était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Elle regardait le plafond, songeuse.

_Je connais Aphrodite depuis longtemps, je me doutais bien qu'il ne serait pas le plus dur à convaincre.

Milo était lui aussi allongé sur son lit et lui tournait le dos, les paupières closes.

_Les autres ne le seront pas?

_Certains non. Ils ont de bonnes raisons pour avoir renoncé. Je ne dit pas qu'Aphrodite n'en a pas mais disons que les leurs sont différentes. Et, comme tu as pu le constater avec Saga, j'ignore s'ils sont tous vivants. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis longtemps pour certains, neuf ans plus précisément...

_Je comprends...

Haru ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. L'évocation du nom de Saga était encore douloureuse et ravivait la blessure causée par cette brutale séparation.

_Il te manque?

Elle sursauta et regarda Milo qui lui tournait toujours le dos, le visage face au mur. Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, presque endormie.

_...Oui, admit-elle en baissant la tête. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là...

_C'est triste à dire mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut malheureusement rien.

_Je sais...

Il lui manquait terriblement. Bien plus que le Scorpion ne semblait le croire. Mais c'était normal qu'il sous-estime son attachement au Gémeau, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. S'il savait, il comprendrait mieux...

_Tu devrais dormir, lui conseilla Milo. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait.

Elle hocha la tête et blottit sa tête contre l'oreiller, se tournant elle aussi vers le mur de pierre. Elle sentit quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux et les laissa couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

_Bonne nuit, finit-elle par dire.

_Bonne nuit.

Haru resta un moment éveillée, les larmes roulant sur sa peau avant de disparaître dans ses cheveux tandis que les souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux. Tout lui semblait si proche. C'était comme si, hier encore, il était près d'elle, prononçant son nom de sa voix grave et apaisante. Mais il n'était plus là. Il avait bel et bien disparu. Elle finit cependant par s'endormir malgré sa tristesse, épuisée.

Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'était que Milo non plus ne dormait pas. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il n'était pas dupe et soupira en essuyant la trace humide laissée par une larme sur sa joue. Il avait vite comprit le caractère de la jeune fille et se doutait que, la nuit, ses fantômes reviendraient la hanter. Il le savait parce que c'était son cas à lui aussi. L'obscurité était sans aucun doute la meilleure alliée des cauchemars et des souvenirs que l'on désirerait pourtant oublier. Si seulement il pouvait oublier, les choses seraient sûrement moins pénibles et sa vie moins dure à supporter...

Il caressa doucement quelques mèches noires de la jeune fille avant de retourner se coucher. Oui, la nuit était décidément bien propice aux regrets et à l'amertume. Et il en faisait lui aussi les frais...


	4. 4  Des traces du passé

Bien bien, nouveau chapitre donc, le suivant ne devrait pas tarder, une bonne partie de la correction étant déjà faite ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ce chapitre alors je vous épargne mon bavardage, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =_=

* * *

><p>Lorsque Haru se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle était seule. Milo n'était plus là mais son armure elle, était installée près de son lit. Il avait du sortir pour manger quelque chose...<p>

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle avait encore pleuré dans son sommeil. Elle espéra seulement que le Scorpion ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il la considérait déjà bien assez comme une gamine sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la voir pleurer comme une petite fille. Quoique... En y réfléchissant bien, se serait-il moqué? Pas sûr...

Elle finit par se lever et, après avoir enfilé un jean et un débardeur bleu turquoise, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle franchit le couloir qui menait aux escaliers et le descendit lentement afin d'arriver à la salle commune. De multiples conversations se mêlaient les unes aux autres, créant une cacophonie totale mais supportable, chacun s'exprimant d'une voix posée.

Plusieurs tables en bois étaient disposées de parts et d'autres de la large pièce. Des personnes, hommes et femmes, étaient installées autour d'elles. Certains discutaient calmement en mangeant leurs petits-déjeuners. D'autres lisaient tranquillement des livres à la lueur des chandelles, le coude posé sur la table, la tête inclinée contre la main.

_Haru.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Milo qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Aphrodite était là aussi et lui adressait un sourire. Elle les rejoignit et s'installa sur une chaise entre eux.

_Tu veux manger quelque chose? demanda le Scorpion.

_Non merci, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Que faisons nous maintenant?

Les deux chevaliers sourirent devant l'impatience de la jeune fille. A peine avaient-ils rallié le Poisson à leur cause qu'elle voulait déjà repartir.

_Aphrodite m'expliquait quelques instants plus tôt que, lors d'un voyage avec sa troupe, il avait eu l'occasion de retrouver plusieurs de nos compagnons. Ce qui va bien nous faciliter la tâche dans un sens.

_Qu'entendez vous par « dans un sens »? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Eh bien, disons que certains d'entre eux se trouvent dans des endroits qu'on pourrait qualifier de « à risques », expliqua Aphrodite. De nombreux soldats divins se promènent dans les rues de ces villes.

_Ils cherchent quelque chose en particulier?

_Nous. Ils nous cherchent nous, les chevaliers d'Athéna. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils savent que nous ne sommes pas tous morts. Et ils ne seront pas en paix tant qu'il restera un seul d'entre nous sur Terre.

_Par le passé, les chevaliers d'Athéna se sont toujours illustrés pour avoir tenu tête aux dieux, reprit Milo. Tant que nous serons en vie, ils n'écarteront pas la possibilité d'une contre-attaque. Et ils n'ont pas tort de se méfier, la preuve...

La remarque fit sourire la jeune fille. C'étaient ce qu'ils préparaient en effet.

_Il va de toute façon falloir qu'on y aille si on veut les trouver non?

_Oui, admit le Poisson. Il faudra seulement être très prudents car nous serons constamment sous surveillance là-bas. Et si par malheur, ils perçoivent notre cosmos, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

_Le bon coté des choses, c'est que, s'ils n'ont pas changé d'endroit entre temps, nous ne mettrons pas beaucoup de temps à aller d'un lieu à l'autre pour les chercher, soupira le Scorpion. Nous partirons demain, Aphrodite voudrait régler quelques détails avant de partir.

_Entendu, dit Haru en se levant.

_Où vas tu?

_Je vais me promener un peu, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte vitrée. J'ai envie de voir cette ville de plus près.

_Attends, dit Milo en se levant. N'y vas pas toute seule!

Mais elle était déjà sortie et avait disparu dans la foule qui s'activait déjà si tôt le matin, s'affairant autant que possible avant le retour de l'astre de lumière qui les priverait de leur liberté de sortir à l'air libre. Milo lâcha un juron avant de la chercher des yeux mais en vain. Il se retourna en entendant le rire d'Aphrodite et il haussa un sourcil.

_Tu sais qu'elle vivait seule avant de te connaître, se moqua le Poisson, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de son rire. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter ainsi.

_Mais elle n'a jamais été dans une grande ville comme celle-là. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne va pas s'attirer des ennuis.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle m'a l'air suffisamment sensée pour ne pas utiliser son cosmos en pleine rue. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, ajouta t-il en se levant. Tu viens avec moi?

Il acquiesça et suivit son compagnon qui lui tenait la porte et sentit l'air tiède souffler sur sa peau ainsi que dans ses cheveux indigo. Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises...

Haru avançait en zigzaguant entre les passants, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour contempler des statues de pierre ou autres monuments qui pouvaient gagner son attention.

En tournant la tête sur sa gauche, elle pouvait apercevoir le désert qu'elle avait traversé la veille avec Milo. Des nuages de sable s'élevaient du sol, soulevé par le vent chaud, formant des tourbillons de poudre. C'était un spectacle étrange à voir, le rideau de sable tournait sur lui même dans l'obscurité de la nuit d'une manière irréelle.

Dire qu'avant, c'était de la végétation qui recouvrait ces lieux. Des arbres au feuillage dense, un sol humide et recouvert d'herbe. Des restes de maisons, maintenant en ruines, a demi ensevelies sous le sable témoignaient d'une trace de vie maintenant disparue. Athènes avait perdu en grandeur. Sa population s'était réduite et ça ne s'arrêterait probablement pas sur le champ, bien au contraire. Plus le temps passerait et plus la population humaine allait diminuer...

Saga avait du souffrir de voir son pays natal ainsi meurtri par les dieux. Lui qui avait grandit sur ces terres, les voir ainsi s'éteindre avait du être horriblement douloureux. Elle même avait mal au coeur en voyant les squelettes d'animaux joncher le sol. Sans doute étaient-ils morts de soif ou bien carbonisés par les rayons du soleil. Le sol grouillant d'insectes d'espèces aussi variées les unes que les autres était maintenant sec, abandonné par ces petites créatures. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étonnante la façon dont les humains s'étaient adaptés à cette situation. Certes, il y a avait eu beaucoup de morts, certes il avait fallu du temps mais il y étaient parvenus. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient le choix...

Elle reprit sa marche et regarda autour d'elle, rêveuse. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur un groupe d'hommes qui avançaient dans la rue d'un pas assuré. Intriguée, elle les regarda traverser la longue allée dallée de pierres avant de réaliser qu'elle les avait déjà rencontré. Les hommes du désert. Elle reconnaissait le cosmos du meneur du groupe. Ce dernier semblait pour le moins fier dans sa façon de marcher et il regardait autour de lui avec attention. Comme l'avait dit Milo, Athènes était sous surveillance des armées divines. Car en effet, sous la cape noire qui le recouvrait, elle pouvait apercevoir l'éclat d'une armure aux teintes argentées.

Haru se mit à réfléchir. Devait-elle retourner auprès de Milo et l'avertir de leur présence dans la ville ou bien allait-elle les suivre? La curiosité finit par prendre le dessus sur la prudence et elle se lança sur leurs pas. Elle savait que Milo l'aurait tué s'il savait ce qu'elle faisait mais tant pis. Saga aussi d'ailleurs. Il l'aurait étripé se disait-elle en souriant. Mais elle savait se débrouiller après tout. Et puis, s'il ne se passait rien d'intéressant, elle ne risquait de poursuivre sa filature indéfiniment.

Sa marche la mena sur la rue principale de la ville. Les passants s'étaient immobilisés en les voyant arriver et beaucoup s'évertuaient à s'éloigner de leur chemin, s'évertuant à mettre autant de distance possible entre eux. On aurait dit des souris qui reculaient effrayées devant un groupe de chats qui inspectaient leur territoire à la recherche de proies convenables. Mais rien ne semblait les intéresser car ils continuaient d'avancer, balayant les alentours du regard.

Par mégarde, un enfant s'échappa pourtant de la masse qui s'était formé à l'arrière plan, pourchassant un jeune chiot qui avait du échapper à la vigilance de son jeune maître. Ce dernier parvint à rattraper la laisse qui trainait sur le sol derrière lui, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement. Puis il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait juste devant lui, immobile, le regardant de ses yeux d'un bleu pâle oscillant vers le gris.

_Dis moi petit, lui dit-il d'une voix calme, presque froide. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer quand on passe?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, tout tremblant, il serait contre lui son petit compagnon. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Visiblement si. Vous vouliez vous amuser un peu je crois? demanda t-il à ses compagnons. Voilà l'occasion.

Ces derniers répondirent par des sourires tout en s'avançant d'un pas lent vers eux. Le petit garçon se retrouva encerclé par ces individus en armures. L'un d'entre eux le saisit par le col, le maintenant à plus d'un mètre au dessus du sol.

_Eh les gars, fit ce dernier en riant. Le premier qui le touche en vol, ça vous dit?

Ces derniers répondirent dans une hilarité générale et il lança l'enfant dans les airs. Ce dernier fermait les yeux avec force, des larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis qu'il serait contre lui son petit animal. Il allait se faire tuer. Pourtant, au lieu d'un coup, ce fut deux bras qui l'entourèrent avec douceur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs éviter les coups des guerriers avec une habileté déconcertante. Celle-ci, voyant qu'il l'observait avec des yeux ronds dans lesquels se mêlaient étonnement et crainte, lui adressa un sourire.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-elle avec douceur, tu ne risque plus rien.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de le rassurer aussitôt. Ce n'était pourtant que des mots mais elle semblait si confiante qu'il songea que ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Et puis, elle ne cessait d'éviter les attaques de ces hommes en virevoltant dans les airs.

Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur le sol et déposa le jeune garçon et son chiot devant elle. Elle passa une main dans ses mèches brunes et lui sourit.

_Retourne près de tes parents, lui conseilla t-elle. Et éloignez vous d'ici.

Il acquiesça lentement, encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis il détala aussitôt et disparu dans la foule. Celle-ci se dispersa quelques secondes après. Haru soupira. Ils ne risqueraient rien s'ils s'en allaient tous.

_Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux toi.

Elle regarda celui qui avait parlé. Il la toisa de ses yeux gris tandis que ses hommes l'avaient encerclée à son tour.

_Oser intervenir devant nous, tu n'as donc pas peur de mourir?

_Mourir? Parce que vous pensez pouvoir me tuer? railla la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil.

_Voyez vous ça. Parce que tu as évité ces coups destinés à un gamin tu pense être capable de nous affronter?

_Je ne pense pas, j'en suis certaine.

Il fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était remplie d'une assurance qui l'irritait.

_Allez-y! ordonna t-il à ses hommes.

Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier et s'élancèrent dans des exclamations réjouies. Pourtant, lorsque leurs poings auraient du la heurter, ils ne croisèrent que du vide. Surprit, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, à la recherche de la jeune fille.

_Ici, dit une voix.

L'un d'entre eux eut juste le temps de lever la tête qui reçut son pied en plein visage, Haru se laissant tomber de tout son poids lui cassa le nez. Elle prit appui sur sa tête afin de lui assener un coup de pied derrière le crâne, le projetant face contre le sol. Elle enchaina aussitôt en accueillant un autre adversaire d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac avant de le frapper sous le menton, l'envoyant en arrière. Un autre reçut un coup de poing en plein visage, un autre se retrouva avec une jambe fracturée après qu'elle se soit laissé tomber de tout son poids sur son tibia...

Au final, la plupart des guerriers se retrouvèrent à terre tandis que Haru continuait d'affronter les rescapés, essoufflée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas battue ainsi. La dernière fois devait remonter à son dernier entraînement avec Saga... Ce combat, qui ressemblait plus à une bagarre de rue qu'à autre chose, avait pour mérite de la défouler. La douleur face à la mort de Saga, face à ce monde à l'agonie, tout s'atténuait à mesure qu'elle frappait, atterrait ses adversaires. Certes, ça ne durerait que quelques temps puis la tristesse et la douleur reprendraient leurs places, mais au moins, ça lui faisait du bien.

Elle envoya au tapis son opposant d'un coup de genou dans le menton. Mais à peine celui-ci était-il tombé sur le sol qu'un autre avait déjà prit sa place, la prenant par surprise.

_A ton tour d'en baver sale morveuse, lança t-il en souriant.

A peine avait-il eu le temps de tendre le bras vers elle qu'il se retrouva projeté en arrière par un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et alla s'écraser contre un mur qui vola en éclats sous le choc. Haru resta un instant à contempler le corps enseveli sous les morceaux de pierre avant de tourner la tête vers Milo qui se redressait.

_Toi décidément! lança t-il en se tournant vers elle. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser sortir toute seule!

_Comment ça? s'étonna Haru. Je suis seulement intervenue pour protéger un enfant!

_Et bien sûr, tu t'es jetée dans la bataille comme une imbécile!

_Ah ben bien sûr, c'est moi qui le fait donc c'est mal! s'insurgea la jeune fille. J'aurais bien aimé vous y voir à ma place!

_Dîtes-moi vous deux, intervint Aphrodite en les rejoignant un sourire aux lèvres, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous disputer?

En effet, bon nombre des guerriers se relevaient, prêts à repartir au combat. Milo soupira à cette constatation et fit craquer ses articulations.

_Bon et bien on va régler ça. Et on en reparlera après! ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Haru.

Elle marmonna quelque chose avant de détourner la tête, contrariée sous le regard amusé d'Aphrodite. Il n'allait décidément pas s'ennuyer avec deux énergumènes comme eux durant ce voyage. Mais pour l'heure, le temps était au combat. Une rose blanche entre ses dents, il se joignit à Milo qui était déjà parti dans la masse, distribuant des coups aussi rapides qu'efficaces. Des roses rouges et noires venaient se mêler à cette pluie de coups, se plantant dans les corps comme des flèches se fichant dans leurs cibles.

Lorsque Milo esquiva un coup lancé dans son dos par un de ses adversaires, Haru put voir un tatouage dans son dos représentant un scorpion. Elle se rappela de celui qu'avait Saga lui aussi dans le dos. Chaque chevalier d'or avait un tatouage dans son dos représentant son signe, élément distinctif au sein de la chevalerie et preuve de son appartenance au sanctuaire. C'était le deuxième qu'elle voyait. Et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir vu à en juger par le regard stupéfait des guerriers autour de lui.

_Un chevalier d'Athéna? s'exclama l'un d'entre eux. Il y en a encore ici?

_Il faut vite avertir nos seigneurs! ajouta un autre en tournant déjà les talons.

Mais il fut aussitôt stoppé par un rayon rouge qui lui traversa la poitrine. Un hurlement s'éleva de sa gorge alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux, plié en deux sous l'effet de la douleur lancinante qui l'envahissait.

Milo tenait son bras droit tendu devant lui, un dard écarlate ayant remplacé l'ongle de son index. Il observa le résultat de son attaque avec un sourire.

_Pas la peine d'alerter tout le monde, dit-il en poursuivant ses assauts sur les autres ennemis autour de lui.

_Bah, de toute façon, s'ils ne nous repèrent pas avec le cosmos que tu as utilisé, ajouta Aphrodite en plantant une rose blanche dans le coeur d'un guerrier. Au point où nous en sommes, allons jusqu'au bout.

Ce disant, de multiples roses blanches allèrent se planter dans les corps de leurs ennemis, au niveau de leurs coeurs. Celles-ci se teintaient de rouge en quelques secondes et leurs victimes s'effondraient sur le sol, blêmes. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux chevaliers pour décimer totalement le groupe. Milo regarda celui qui visiblement dirigeait ce groupe lutter contre la mort qui arrivait. Il leva vers lui ses yeux gris emplis de haine.

_Alors nos seigneurs avaient raison, lança t-il d'une voix rauque. Vous existez encore et tentez de les renverser...

_Exact, répondit Milo. Mais nous ne faisons pas qu'essayer, nous allons le faire.

_C'est trop drôle, se moqua t-il. Vous ne pouvez rien faire seuls. La mort de votre déesse à du vous faire perdre la raison...

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu'il reçut l'aiguille écarlate en pleine tête, laissant un trou béant entre ses deux yeux. Milo regardait le sang s'écouler de la blessure la mine sombre. Il aurait du se taire...

Haru regardait le chevalier qui se tenait droit devant le cadavre de l'homme. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de faire ça? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, Aphrodite posa une main sur son épaule.

_Laisse le pour l'instant, allons chercher nos affaires et partons.

_Mais...

_Je sais ce que tu pense mais il a ses raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ce geste. Et nous n'avons plus le temps, il faut quitter cette ville au plus vite.

Haru obtempéra. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il était impossible que les dieux n'aient pas remarqué leur présence ici. Elle lança un dernier regard à Milo avant de suivre Aphrodite en courant. Elle aurait juré voir son visage ravagé par la tristesse.


	5. 5 Pluie de souvenirs

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ou on en apprend un peu plus sur les évènements passés. Ce chapitre est essentiellement axés sur le passé et donc pas de nouveaux chevaliers dans celui-ci, juste des souvenirs (bientôt, y en aura même deux d'un coup)

En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Haru ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le ciel sombre au dessus d'elle au travers du plafond usé. Quelques nuages d'un gris sombre le traversait lentement, poussé par un vent faible. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle était emmitouflée dans une longue cape noire. Elle débarrassa ses longs cheveux des grains de sable qui étaient venus s'y loger avant de chercher des yeux les deux chevaliers. Aphrodite était allongé un peu plus loin et lui tournait le dos, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Milo n'était pas là.<p>

Ils avaient quitté Athènes la veille dans la précipitation la plus totale. Et ils avaient bien fait. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, ils avaient sentit une multitude de cosmos envahir la ville et les chercher activement. Ne les trouvant nulle part, ils s'étaient dispersés pour partir à leurs recherches dans les villes voisines. Seulement, se doutant de ce genre de réaction, ils avaient choisi de retourner dans le désert. Les vents violents qui soulevaient de lourds rideaux de sable rendraient leurs recherches beaucoup plus difficiles surtout qu'ils prenaient bien soin de masquer leurs cosmos à l'inverse de leurs poursuivants qui les laissaient libérés au grand jour. Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les trois dans les ruines d'une maison, vestige d'une vie passée en ces lieux.

Haru se leva en silence pour ne pas réveiller le chevalier et sortit, encore enveloppée dans la cape qui trainait pas terre derrière elle. Elle frissonna au contact de l'air frais. C'était étrange. Il faisait si chaud sous les rayons du soleil et pourtant, dès que la nuit était là, l'air était glacial. Elle regarda autour d'elle en frissonnant. Milo était là, assis sur le sable non loin d'elle, le regard posé au loin droit devant lui. Il semblait complètement plongé dans ses pensées car il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle soupira avant de se débarrasser de sa cape et de la mettre sans la moindre délicatesse sur le dos du chevalier qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds, surprit par sa présence.

_Vous pouviez la garder, surtout si vous comptiez passer la nuit dehors, lança t-elle se laissant tomber à coté de lui.

_Tu aurais prit froid en dormant sans rien...

_Et vous auriez l'air malin si vous vous pointiez avec un rhume.

_Pff il en faudrait plus que ça pour que ça arrive, répondit Milo en souriant.

_On en reparlera quand vous serez malade.

Cette remarque le fit rire, au grand soulagement de Haru. Le Scorpion n'avait cessé de se montrer froid et silencieux depuis leur départ. Aphrodite lui avait conseillé de le laisser tranquille quelque temps et elle avait préféré suivre son conseil. La mine sombre du chevalier l'avait effrayé. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si souriant et si vif, elle le voyait maintenant si sombre et renfermé.

_Ce sont les plus jeunes qui s'occupent des grands maintenant? se moqua Milo d'une voix douce.

_Il le faut bien, soupira t-elle. Pourquoi ne dormez vous pas?

_J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil c'est tout...

De nouveau cet air absent. Haru était inquiète de le voir ainsi.

_Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?

Le regard bleu clair du chevalier se posa sur elle.

_Vous êtes bizarre depuis hier. Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive?

Il resta silencieux, l'observant avec un visage qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. C'était déroutant pour Haru qui n'arrivait pas à savoir le fil de ses pensées... Et elle n'aimait absolument pas qu'il la regarde ainsi. Il finit cependant par sourire, les yeux clos.

_Je repensais à certaines choses voilà tout. Désolé si je t'ai inquiété...

_Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous rendre si triste? demanda Haru en frissonnant lorsque le vent souffla, soulevant ses longues mèches noires.

Milo l'entoura dans sa cape avant de l'attirer contre lui.

_Il y a des choses que tu n'as pas jugé bonnes de me parler, lui dit-il à l'oreille. Mais sache que moi aussi, il y a des choses dont je ne veux pas parler. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça...

Elle leva les yeux vers le chevalier, craignant de l'avoir froissé mais celui-ci se contentait de lui sourire d'un air un peu triste.

_Nous n'avons pas du naître sous une bonne étoile nous tous, soupira Milo en regardant les bancs de sable se soulever du sol. Mais nous n'avons d'autre choix que de continuer à vivre pas vrai?

Haru ne répondit rien. C'est vrai que, jusque là, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogée sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à abandonner la bataille. De même que pour Aphrodite. Elle ne les connaissait tous les deux que très peu mais pourtant, ce qu'elle savait lui suffisait pour savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas abandonné sans raisons valables. Et cette mélancolie sur le visage de Milo était quelque chose de déroutant pour elle. Ce dernier du s'apercevoir de son trouble car il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

_Désolé de t'ennuyer avec ça. Tu devrais retourner dormir, on a encore un peu de temps avant de partir.

Haru ne protesta pas et se leva puis retourna s'allonger en silence à l'abri du vent. Aphrodite ne bougea pas. Bien que réveillé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il avait entendu leur discussion. Ses propres souvenirs lui étaient à lui aussi revenus en mémoire. Il laissa s'échapper un léger soupir. Il attendit quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que la jeune fille était bien endormie avant de rejoindre Milo. Oui, lui il connaissait la raison de sa peine...

Au bout de deux jours, ils arrivèrent tous les trois aux abords d'un petit village. Celui-ci n'était guère en meilleur état que le village en contrebas du sanctuaire dans lequel Haru avait grandi. Les habitations n'avaient elles non plus pas été épargnées par le temps. Des fissures sur les murs et le sol, il ne semblait pas être très peuplé. Aucun des trois ne se posait de question quant à la raison de si peu de personnes. Beaucoup avaient du mourir, voilà tout...

_Il y aurait un chevalier ici? demanda Haru une nouvelle fois sceptique.

_Quand je suis passé ici, il était là oui, répondit Aphrodite. Mais il y avait alors plus de population...

C'était donc mauvais signe.

_Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est...

_Mort? acheva le Poisson. Non, non je ne crois pas. Mais peut-être est-il parti.

_Il va donc falloir chercher, reprit Milo. Mais cette fois-ci, pas question de se faire remarquer, n'est ce pas? fit-il en regardant la jeune fille.

_Je ne resterais pas les bras croisés si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, rétorqua t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te sauver à chaque fois.

_Mais je ne vous avais rien demandé!

_Allons allons, intervint Aphrodite en se plaçant entre eux. Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais rester avec elle. Ça te va?

Milo acquiesça et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous ici même dans deux heures. Une fois séparés, Haru laissa échapper son agacement.

_Il m'énerve! Je ne suis pas une gamine, je sais me débrouiller!

_Il le sait, dit Aphrodite en souriant. Il ne te sous-estime pas.

_Alors pourquoi ne me fait-il pas confiance? demanda t-elle en faisant face au Poisson.

_Bien sûr qu'il te fait confiance. Il ne serait pas auprès de toi sinon. Mais il était inquiet voilà tout.

_Inquiet? répéta Haru, les yeux ronds. Pourquoi?

_Disons qu'il a perdu beaucoup de personnes qui comptaient énormément pour lui. Et je pense qu'il est inquiet du fait qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose à toi aussi. Même s'il ne le montre pas, il est quelqu'un qui se fait beaucoup de souci pour les autres.

_Je ne pense pas occuper une telle place pour lui, soupira Haru. On ne se connait que depuis quelques jours.

_Peut-être mais, s'il ne t'appréciait pas, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait ce voyage avec toi. Et puis, il s'est vraiment inquiété quand il a senti le cosmos de ces hommes à Athènes. Il n'était pas certain que tu étais là-bas mais il a voulu s'en assurer. S'il ne se souciait pas de toi, crois tu qu'il aurait accouru ainsi?

Bien que sceptique, Haru devait bien admettre que cette éventualité ne la laissait pas de marbre. L'idée qu'il ait pu se faire du souci pour elle la touchait bien qu'elle était toujours contrariée par cette sale manie qu'il avait de la surveiller.

_...Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me parler de lui? finit par demander Haru.

_Parce qu'il n'est pas encore remis de ce qu'il a vécu je pense...

_Et qu'a t-il vécu au juste? Qu'avez vous donc vécu qui vous a poussé à tout arrêter?

_Haru...

Elle réalisa qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. Elle s'inclina rapidement devant lui.

_Je suis désolée. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Elle se rappela les propos de Milo lorsqu'ils étaient dans le désert. Oui, elle aussi gardait certaines choses pour elle alors elle n'avait pas à leur demander ça.

_Comment était Milo lors de votre vie au sanctuaire? finit-elle par demander.

_Eh bien... Je dirais qu'il était quelqu'un de très passionné, réfléchit Aphrodite. Très franc, très impulsif aussi. Il n'hésitait pas à aller vers les autres mais il était aussi très rancunier. C'était son plus gros défaut.

_Il l'est toujours je pense, dit Haru en repensant à la manière dont il avait tué son adversaire.

_Ne le juge pas la dessus Haru, intervint le Poisson en devinant le fil de ses pensées. Je te l'ai dit, Milo est impulsif et rancunier. Il est très ouvert aux autres, il ne rejettera pas quelqu'un au premier abord. Seulement, si la personne dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas, tu peux être sûre qu'il s'en souviendra. Et il le fera savoir. Il est facile de l'approcher mais pas de le charmer et surtout depuis la destruction du sanctuaire. Il était devenu une coquille vide. A chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais l'impression qu'il sombrait un peu plus. Je lui avais donc proposé de venir avec moi dans les troupes itinérantes afin qu'il se change les idées. Mais comme tu le sais, il a refusé. Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai été surprit de le voir à Athènes, et toi à ses cotés.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai remarqué le changement dans son regard. Tu as réussi à ranimer en partie la flamme qui l'habitait. Tu l'as convaincu de te suivre dans cette histoire folle. Excuse moi de présenter les choses ainsi mais c'est vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as réveillé le Scorpion qui dormait en lui. Plus je passe du temps avec vous deux et plus je retrouve celui que j'ai connu.

_Je ne fais pourtant rien de spécial...

_Tu dois lui rappeler celui qu'il était lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Après tout, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, ajouta t-il en riant devant la mine effarée de la jeune fille. Vous avez tous les deux beaucoup de caractère, d'où vos fréquentes disputes.

_Me voilà bien, marmonna t-elle. J'aurais préféré que vous me disiez que je ressemble à Saga...

_Ton caractère est complètement à l'opposée du sien, réalisa Aphrodite. En revanche, tu ressemble un peu à Kanon...

Elle leva les yeux vers le Poisson. Kanon?

_Vous parler de son frère c'est ça? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir.

_Saga ne t'en avait pas parlé? s'étonna Aphrodite.

_C'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas. C'est seulement que je ne voulais pas l'obliger à m'en parler, ça semblait lui faire tant de peine de s'en rappeler.

_Je vois... Eh bien, autant ces deux là se ressemblaient physiquement, autant ils étaient différents dans leur façon d'être. L'un était calme et posé, l'autre était impulsif et bagarreur. C'est sûrement pour ça que Milo et Kanon s'entendaient si bien.

_Ils se connaissaient?

_Oui, très bien même. A cette époque, Milo avait beaucoup plus d'affinités avec lui qu'avec Saga. Quand j'y repense, je me rends compte qu'en dehors de Milo et quelques autres personnes, Kanon ne parlait qu'à peu de personnes. Il était si farouche et assez effrayant quand on essayait de l'approcher.

Haru écoutait avec attention les paroles d'Aphrodite. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait ainsi des chevaliers du sanctuaire. Kanon, le frère de son maître... Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé le rencontrer.

_Décidément, Milo avait vraiment le don pour approcher les plus récalcitrants. Je n'aurais jamais comprit pourquoi d'ailleurs...

_De quoi vous parlez?

_Il était très proche du chevalier du Verseau, Camus. Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais vu des personnes si opposées l'une à l'autre dans leurs caractères. Pour faire simple, tu as juste à prendre Milo et à imaginer le contraire de chacune de ses facettes. Tu pourrais ainsi imaginer comment était Camus.

_Et est ce qu'on pourra le retrouver?

_...Je ne pense pas non...

A la mine désolée du Poisson, Haru comprit son erreur.

_Je suis désolée...

_Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas... Et il vaut mieux que ça arrive avec moi qu'avec Milo.

_Est ce que ça pourrait être la raison de son état?

Aphrodite soupira. Elle revenait une nouvelle fois à la charge. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Et il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne un jour ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Entendu, concéda t-il. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Haru le suivit et il s'assit sur un muret laissé en friche. Elle s'installa à coté de lui et attendit.

_Je vais te raconter le jour où tout à basculé pour nous...

Milo regardait le ciel s'éclairer à mesure que le soleil naissait au loin, derrière le long rideau de roche naturelle qui s'élevait en amont du village.

Dire qu'il était déjà venu ici par le passé, du temps où il était chevalier. C'était pour une mission de routine, surveiller et repérer d'éventuels détenteurs de cosmos, susceptibles de devenir des chevaliers dans les années à venir. Tout était si différent à ce moment là. Cet endroit était animé dans ses moindres recoins. Il était également un des villages les plus beaux selon lui. Tant de verdure le recouvrait et ajoutée à cela, la rivière qui coulait en amont de la petite ville rendait le tableau réellement charmant.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus rien de tout ça. La rivière jadis d'un bleu pâle, presque translucide avait disparu, laissant derrière elle un creux sec et craquant dans le sol. Les arbres était morts, devenus des morceaux de bois noir plantés dans le sol. L'herbe avait brûlé, le sol était nu. Tout était si silencieux ici. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Si lui aussi avait été là, il n'en serait sûrement pas revenu... Milo hocha la tête en soupirant. Oui, si Camus avait été là, il aurait été bien attristé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Camus...

Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire à l'évocation de son nom. Des bons comme des mauvais... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe ainsi? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout ce qu'ils avaient construits tous ensembles se retrouve brisé sous les coups des dieux?

Milo maudissait ce jour qui avait tout renversé. Leurs convictions, leur fougue, leur joie, leurs espoirs... Tout. Tout avait disparu ce jour là. Bien malgré lui, le Scorpion revit toutes les images de cette journée fatidique défiler devant ses paupières closes.

A cet instant, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Lui en tout cas n'aurait jamais imaginé que tout s'écroulerait de la sorte, et encore moins aussi vite. Et pourtant...

A ce moment là, ils étaient tous réunis, les douze étaient au sanctuaire. Athéna était là elle aussi, le Pope également. Le soleil inondait le sanctuaire de ses rayons chaleureux comme à son habitude et les apprentis s'entraînaient dans les arènes du Colisée. Tout était si normal...

Lui, il était avec Camus, comme durant la plupart de son temps libre d'ailleurs. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre et ce, malgré leurs caractères si diamétralement opposés. Ils étaient comme des frères, aussi soudés que possible. Bien que pas liés par le sang, pour les deux chevaliers, l'autre était comme un frère qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir. Leurs différences étaient justement un plus, tous les deux se complétaient. L'un était enflammé et passionné, l'autre était calme et posé. Oui, ils faisaient bien la paire...

Et puis, alors que tous vaquaient à leurs occupations, alors que tout était si paisible, quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit. Le ciel s'était assombrit soudainement, provoquant la stupeur chez tous. Alors que les personnes normales cherchaient à comprendre ce phénomène, eux, avaient sentis quelque chose s'approcher. Un cosmos. Lourd, oppressant, menaçant. Et il s'approchait à grands pas.

Sans même se concerter, ils s'étaient tous les deux élancés jusqu'au temple d'Athéna. Ils devaient la rejoindre le plus vite possible afin de la protéger. Ils le sentaient. Leurs compagnons aussi car ils pouvaient tous les sentir en mouvements. Eux aussi étaient perturbés par ce qu'il se passait.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la douleur qui l'avait transpercé, une fois arrivé au temple de la déesse. Lui, Camus et plusieurs de leurs compagnons étaient arrivés juste à temps pour voir Athéna s'effondrer sur le sol, le cœur transpercé par une longue lame argentée. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés comme figés devant le corps étendu de leur déesse. Puis une déferlante de sentiments s'était abattue sur eux, les faisant tomber genoux à terre. Incompréhension, choc, tristesse, désespoir, haine, culpabilité... Tant de choses lui étaient passées par la tête... Mais la pire avait été cette sensation de dégoût envers lui-même, il n'avait même pas pu protéger sa déesse. Rien ne les avait averti de ce qui allait se passer. Rien! Il n'avait rien vu! Rien anticipé! Rien!

Puis, une voix avait retentit sur tout le sanctuaire. Il était même certain a cet instant que tous les humains pouvaient l'entendre.

__Athéna n'est plus. La Terre est donc notre désormais. Rendez les armes chevaliers ou bien vous disparaîtrez comme votre déesse..._

Un dieu. La colère s'ajouta à la longue liste de sentiments qui les avaient envahis. Qui donc osait s'adresser à eux de la sorte? Qui donc avait osé tuer leur déesse? Ils avaient refusé de se rendre. Comment pouvaient-ils pardonner à cet individu la mort de leur déesse bien-aimée?

Ce refus fut accueillit par une nouvelle montée de ce cosmos dévastateur. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas seulement un mais plusieurs. Combien? Il n'eut pas le temps de tous les compter qu'ils dévastaient déjà tout. Tout semblait aspiré par un étrange vortex né du mélange de ces mêmes cosmos. Le sol se fissurait, les blocs de pierre se soulevaient et tombaient en poussière une fois tombé dans cette étrange dimension. Le moindre morceau de roche, le moindre corps solide qui tombait à l'intérieur finissait en un nuage de poussières avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à leur tour dans les secondes qui suivaient, ne laissant que du vide derrière eux.

C'était avec effroi qu'ils voyaient chaque parcelle du sanctuaire s'effriter. Le seul moyen pour eux d'enrayer ce processus était de trouver les responsables. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas ici. Ils ignoraient où ils se trouvaient car leurs cosmos envahissait chaque recoin de ce monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas les atteindre. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder, horrifiés par ce spectacle, écœurés de leur impuissance.

Puis, ils commençaient à sentir leurs corps attiré par ce vortex. Ils devaient partir. S'ils restaient, ils risquaient de mourir. Ce fut une décision déchirante pour eux mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient faire évacuer les habitants du sanctuaire au plus vite.

Milo se crispa. Ces souvenirs étaient de loin les pires de toute sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit aussi buté? Si seulement il n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête à cet instant...

A cet instant, il voulait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le sanctuaire disparaître ainsi sous ses yeux. C'était chez lui, sa maison! Leur maison! Et elle disparaissait sous leurs yeux! Il intensifiait son cosmos, dans l'espoir de pouvoir empêcher les ravages de se poursuivre. Mais contre quoi devait-il le diriger au juste? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester immobile ni s'enfuir. Pas comme ça!

__Tu ose nous tenir tête humain? _

La voix résonnait comme une menace autour de lui mais il ne s'était pas démonté. Il avait fait exploser son cosmos, entourant son corps d'une lueur dorée. C'était stupide. Il n'y avait personne sur qui déchainer cette colère. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à contenir ce cosmos, à l'empêcher de progresser et ainsi, protéger le sanctuaire. Et, pendant quelques instants, il était parvenu à ralentir sa progression. Les bras tendus devant lui, le cosmos déployé au maximum, il le retenait. Puis, comme s'il avait voulu rattraper le retard accumulé à cause du Scorpion, le cosmos s'était intensifié. Tout s'était accéléré, faisant tout voler en éclats. Milo, qui était épuisé à cause de l'effort fourni, ne pouvait plus bouger, ses forces avaient été comme aspirées elles aussi. Il sentait son corps glisser lentement vers le vortex, le sol se dérobant lentement sous ses pieds. Il allait mourir... C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se referme avec force sur son bras. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner, il s'était retrouvé projeté en arrière, hors de portée du vortex.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais son regard croisa celui de Camus qui l'avait rejoint sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était lui qui l'avait éloigné. Il le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas voir. Un sourire d'adieux. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de le rejoindre mais c'était trop tard. En agissant ainsi, Camus venait de le sauver. Mais il venait aussi de se condamner. Il était trop proche de la limite. Ce fut avec horreur que Milo vit le corps de son ami disparaître brutalement dans un flot de sang, emportant avec lui, les derniers restes du sanctuaire. La suite, il ne la vit pas. Mû avait utilisé son cosmos pour téléporter tous les survivants hors de la zone dangereuse. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Son coeur était comme figé. Rien n'avait d'importance. Rien à par le souvenir du dernier regard échangé avec le Verseau avant qu'il ne... qu'il ne...

Milo passa ses mains sur son visage. C'était depuis ce jour. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait renoncé à tout. Le sanctuaire était détruit, Athéna était morte, Camus était mort à cause de lui... A quoi bon continuer sur ce chemin... Si seulement il n'avait pas été si stupide et prétentieux. Il s'était cru capable d'arrêter les dieux. Il avait échoué. Et il avait non seulement perdu sa maison, mais il avait aussi perdu son frère.

Aujourd'hui encore, les souvenirs de cette journée revenaient le hanter la nuit, dans ses cauchemars. Cette douleur lancinante ne le quittait pas depuis. Cette sensation de déchirure dans la poitrine. Voilà ce avec quoi il devait vivre maintenant.

Haru écoutait, horrifiée. Ainsi donc, voilà comment s'était passée cette journée? Voilà donc pourquoi Milo avait tout arrêté? Voilà ce que Saga avait vu?

_Ça... a du être horrible, murmura t-elle en frissonnant.

_C'est toujours lorsque l'on perd quelque chose que l'on prend conscience de l'importance qu'elle avait. C'est là que j'ai vraiment réalisé que cet endroit était tout pour moi. C'était ma maison. Notre maison. Nous y étions tous arrivés si jeunes, nous avions grandis là-bas. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver, nous avions toujours un endroit où rentrer, des gens qui nous attendaient. Mais ça, on ne le comprends qu'une fois que c'est trop tard. J'ai toujours pensé que ça n'aurait aucune importance si je devais quitter le sanctuaire et maintenant, je me rends bien compte que c'était faux...

Haru ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle pouvait plus ou moins imaginer ce qu'ils avaient ressentis. Elle-même avait perdu Saga et par la même occasion, sa maison. Mais la façon dont Milo avait été séparé de Camus la paralysait. Ça devait être un souvenir horrible pour lui. Comment faisaient-ils donc pour continuer à vivre après tout ça?

_Il vaudrait mieux repartir, dit Aphrodite en se levant. Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit en silence. C'était si triste...


	6. 6  Plus si affinités?

Me revoilà, ici aussi j'ai pris pas mal de retard et je m'en excuse, je vais donc y remédier en reprenant de suite la publication ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira également alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, voilà voilà :).

* * *

><p>Tous les trois étaient assis autour d'une table, dans un bar assez miteux mais qui, au moins, les protégeaient des rayons du soleil qui avaient envahit les rues. Les quelques personnes qui étaient également présentes dans la pièce principale parlaient entre elles avec calme, presque avec désintéressement. Visiblement, les gens d'ici semblaient avoir perdu tout espoir. Certains regardait la rue au travers d'une vitre fissurée et crasseuse. Le soleil, jusqu'alors considéré comme l'astre de vie était maintenant devenu un instrument de mort. Impossible de tenir sous ses rayons plus d'une heure sans être convenablement équipé. Mais même là, c'était encore risqué.<p>

Il ne tarderait pas à disparaître derrière le désert de sable, son éclat diminuant peu à peu au fil des minutes, libérant de longues ombres noires qui envahissaient alors les rues.

Milo posa son verre sur la table de bois avant de reporter son attention sur la rue ensoleillée.

_Je ne pense pas qu'on va le trouver ici, soupira t-il. Il aurait pourtant pu nous aider pour trouver Cronos. Si quelqu'un devait avoir des informations la dessus, ça aurait été lui.

_Rien ne nous dit qu'il n'est pas ici, rectifia Aphrodite. Nous n'avons pas encore regardé partout.

_Peut-être... Ça ne va pas Haru? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_Qu'est ce que vous avez dit?

_...Je te demandais si ça allait.

_Ah oui, oui ça va.

_On ne dirait pas.

_Pourquoi?

_D'habitude, tu parle tout le temps.

_Merci pour cette remarque, maugréa t-elle. J'ai rien de particulier à dire c'est tout.

Milo la regarda, peu convaincu par ses propos. Depuis la veille, la jeune fille semblait plus modérée. Elle ne parlait presque pas et il avait également remarqué qu'elle l'observait plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait gênée? Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait bien être.

_Je vais prendre un peu l'air, dit Haru en se levant. Il fait trop chaud ici.

_Mais le soleil n'est pas encore totalement couché, fit remarquer Aphrodite.

_Je vais rester à l'ombre. A plus tard.

Les deux chevaliers la regardèrent pousser la porte en bois du bar puis disparaître derrière celle-ci. Aphrodite soupira puis porta son regard sur son compagnon qui regardait toujours la porte.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a au juste? demanda Milo à voix haute. Elle est bizarre depuis hier. Tu n'as pas une idée?

Aphrodite réfléchit. Devait-il lui avouer qu'ils avaient parlé du sanctuaire? Car il était évident que c'était pour ça qu'elle se sentait si mal vis à vis de Milo. La réponse ne pouvait être que oui.

_Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, soupira Aphrodite en baissant les yeux.

Milo reporta son attention sur lui, un sourcil levé en signe de curiosité.

_Hier, lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, Haru et moi avons un peu discuté...

Un froncement de sourcils de la part du Scorpion lui indiqua qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Restait à savoir qu'elle serait sa réaction.

_Et je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé il y a neuf ans. Je lui ai raconté la destruction du sanctuaire et aussi... ce qui t'es arrivé...

Milo ne le regardait plus. Ses mèches indigo masquaient ses yeux, empêchant Aphrodite de savoir qu'elles pouvaient bien être ses pensées à cet instant. Mais à en juger par sa mâchoire crispée, il en était irrité. Ce fut d'une voix calme qu'il s'adressa au Poisson.

_Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de ça?

_Elle a le droit de savoir Milo. Saga était son maître, elle aurait du grandir au sanctuaire avec nous. Elle s'interrogeait alors je lui ai répondu. Et pour ton histoire, je préférais qu'elle soit au courant plutôt qu'elle ne commette une maladresse avec toi. Tôt où tard, elle l'aurait su...

Milo faisait glisser son doigts sur les bords de son verre. Il lui en voulait pour en avoir parlé sans sa permission. Après tout, ça ne regardait que lui! Qu'il parle dans son dos ne lui plaisait pas, même si au fond, il savait que ça partait d'une bonne intention. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui en parle à elle? Surtout si c'était pour qu'elle se comporte aussi bizarrement après ça...

Haru longeait d'un pas lent les murs des maisons afin de rester dans leurs ombres. Pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça? Milo allait se poser des questions... Et puis, où était le problème au juste? Aphrodite n'avait fait que lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé il y a neuf ans alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à regarder Milo en face? D'accord elle savait enfin pourquoi il avait cessé tout combat mais quand même... Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir à son insu ce qu'il s'était passé...

_Raaaah, j'en ai marre! s'exclama t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi j'arrête pas de me poser des questions moi?

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui prenait une teinte rougeâtre qui tendait peu à peu vers le mauve. Elle fut surprise de sentir une légère brise souffler dans ses cheveux, les faisant doucement se balancer dans son dos. Il était rare d'avoir du vent tant que le soleil n'était pas couché...

Adossée contre le mur, elle s'efforçait de réfléchir.

« Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre assez rapidement pour ne pas les inquiéter, se dit-elle. Après, je devrais m'excuser auprès de Milo pour mon comportement et lui expliquer ce que m'a dit Aphrodite... Quoi que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui avouer ça. Aphrodite a dit que c'était quelqu'un de rancunier... Mais je ne peux pas le lui cacher non plus! Je sais pas quoi faire...»

Elle se remit à marcher tout en ruminant encore et encore les mêmes pensées jusqu'à arriver devant un sentier qui grimpait le long d'une colline, s'éloignant ainsi du village. Une étrange impression émanait de ce chemin. Pourtant, de là où elle se trouvait, Haru ne voyait rien d'anormal. Un sol desséché, des arbres morts, des os de petits animaux sur le sol probablement des oiseaux ou des rongeurs... Hormis tout ça, tout semblait normal. Le mieux pour être fixé était encore d'aller voir. Haru avait déjà fait quelques pas sur le sentier, décidée à savoir où il pouvait bien mener lorsqu'elle entendit son nom et elle se retourna pour voir, à son plus grand dam, que Milo venait de la rejoindre. Elle le regarda la rejoindre sans dire un mot, le cœur battant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne jusqu'ici bon sang?

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'éloigner, dit-il en s'arrêtant à coté d'elle. Quand te décideras tu à écouter ce qu'on te dit?

_Je voulais juste aller voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir là-bas.

Milo regarda le sentier qui continuait jusqu'au sommet de la colline et qui disparaissait parmi les troncs noircis des arbres morts. Il sentait quelque chose au loin. C'était faible, probablement masqué pour ne pas être remarqué. C'était sûrement pour ça que Haru voulait s'y rendre. La connaissant, ça ne pouvait être que ça... Bien qu'intrigué sur son identité, il s'en détourna sans y accorder davantage d'attention. Il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'heure, il voulait d'abord s'assurer de quelque chose.

_Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

La voix de la jeune fille le surprit mais il remarqua qu'elle fuyait son regard. Il soupira.

_Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi tu me fuis depuis hier...

_Je ne vous fuis pas. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

_Vraiment?

Elle eut le mauvais réflexe de se tourner vers lui et croisa aussitôt son regard bleu ciel. Chose qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Si d'ordinaire, elle n'avait pas de mal à soutenir un regard, celui du Scorpion la gênait. En quoi ces yeux étaient-ils donc si différents des autres? Elle détourna rapidement la tête.

_Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas? demanda Milo.

_Vos yeux, ils sont trop clairs, marmonna t-elle. Ça me met mal à l'aise...

_Ah bon... Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il y a?

_Il n'y a rien.

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'Aphrodite m'a dit...

Elle se figea. Aphrodite lui aurait tout dit? Pas possible! Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça. Pourtant, à en juger par l'insistance de Milo, c'était bien possible.

_Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit?

_Qu'il t'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé au sanctuaire... et pour moi aussi...

Gagné. Il lui avait avoué. Dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait car elle n'aurait pas à le lui dire mais elle aurait quand même préféré pouvoir s'y préparer!

_Et donc? dit Haru pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

_Donc, je voudrais savoir où est le problème. Parce que, honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça.

_Je vous ai dit que je ne m'enfuis pas!

_Alors quoi? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien!

Haru resta silencieuse. C'était vrai. Dire que tout allait bien alors qu'elle ne ratait pas la moindre occasion de l'éviter depuis vingt-quatre heures, ce serait abuser un peu. Pas le choix, il faudrait bien s'expliquer. Mais expliquer quoi au juste? Parce qu'au final, elle même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'évitait tout le temps...

_Ce qu'il y a c'est que... c'est..., commença Haru en réfléchissant.

_C'est quoi? insista Milo.

_C'est...Je... Je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter avec vous! s'exclama t-elle. Voilà ce qu'il y a! Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire sans que ça ne vous blesse!

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle continuait de déblatérer sur son ressentit, sur ses craintes et sur beaucoup d'autres choses qui, elles, n'avaient plus aucun rapport avec ça. Il tenta plusieurs fois de l'interrompre mais elle était tellement perdue dans le fil de ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il posa sa main sur sa tête en soupirant, ce qui eut pour effet de la figer instantanément.

_Imbécile, se contenta t-il de dire. Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de te voir me fuir tout le temps comme ça?

_...Mais comment voulez vous que je le sache? s'emporta t-elle. Je ne suis pas dans votre tête!

_...Tu ne supporte pas qu'on te mette la pression toi, pas vrai? constata Milo avec un demi sourire.

_Je déteste ça!

_Bon, soupira t-il. Écoute, ne prends pas des gants. Je déteste les gens qui ne disent pas clairement ce qu'ils pensent. Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, dis le moi point.

_...Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire de la peine, admit Haru.

_Oui bah excuse moi mais je préfère nettement que tu fasses une bavure de ce coté là plutôt que de te voir m'esquiver toutes les dix secondes. Et le passé, c'est le passé, comme je te l'ai dit à Athènes, on n'y peut plus rien.

_Je sais...

_Alors c'est bon? Tu vas arrêter ton cinéma?

_...Oui.

_Bon, alors rentrons maintenant.

_Vous étiez juste venu pour ça? Demanda Haru en levant les yeux vers lui.

_Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te balader toute seule. De quoi j'aurais l'air si je laissais une crevette comme toi seule dans la rue?

Haru s'arrêta. Crevette? Il l'avait traité de crevette? Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle perdit le peu de gêne qui lui restait. Elle lui assena un coup de pied derrière le genou gauche, faisant fléchir sa jambe. Milo lui lança un regard surprit tandis qu'elle marchait sans l'attendre.

_Voilà ce qu'elle vous dit la crevette!

_Tu ose frapper un chevalier d'or toi? rétorqua t-il avec un sourire. Tu n'as vraiment pas peur.

_Mon maître était un chevalier d'or, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Et mon maître était le plus fort des chevaliers d'or!

Cette remarque arracha un rire au Scorpion qui s'était relevé. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Saga faisait partie des meilleurs avec Aioros mais plus que ça, c'était le fait qu'elle réagisse enfin qui le faisait rire. C'était comme ça qu'il préférait la voir.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Pour une fois, le ciel était dégagé, montrant la multitude d'étoiles qui le composait. Le quart de lune diffusait une faible lueur blanche sur les ruelles dans lesquelles un silence de mort régnait.

Milo se réveilla soudainement. L'esprit encore confus, à demi plongé dans le sommeil, il restait assis, immobile sur son lit, le corps en sueur. La respiration rapide, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, il venait de rêver de la mort de Camus. C'était à chaque fois la même chose lorsqu'il revenait sur les lieux qu'ils avaient visité ensembles.

Il ferma les paupières. Il se sentait lourd, fatigué. La présence du Verseau lui manquait toujours autant, même après neuf longues années. Rien n'y faisait. Les remords ne le quittaient jamais. Pas une seule seconde ne passait sans que la culpabilité et la tristesse ne viennent le ronger de l'intérieur. Elles constituaient un véritable brasier qu'il ne pouvait éteindre, condamné à se laisser consumer comme un simple morceau de papier. Combien de fois avait-il cru voir la silhouette de Camus parmi la foule? Combien de fois son coeur s'était-il déchiré en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge, d'une illusion?

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il passa sa main sur ses yeux. La nuit n'était vraiment pas une alliée pour lui...

_Milo?

Il retira sa main et vit Haru qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés. L'esprit encore embrouillé, il ne savait pas réellement s'il rêvait ou non. Son corps était si engourdi, il avait du mal à se réveiller.

_Qu'est ce qui vous arrive?

_...Rien, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle remarqua les traces laissées par quelques larmes sur ses joues de même que la sueur sur son torse. Avait-il fait un cauchemar?

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda.

_Ça va? demanda t-elle.

Il la regarda avec un certain étonnement. La chaleur de ses paumes contrastait avec le frisson qu'avait provoqué son rêve. Peu à peu, cette douce chaleur l'envahissait, lentement mais elle parvenait à repousser cette sensation de froid. Il resta ainsi, immobile, plongé dans le bleu océan de ses yeux, pendant quelques secondes dont il perdit le fil.

_...Oui, finit-il par répondre.

_Tant mieux, soupira t-elle en souriant, soulagée.

_...Pourquoi tu ne dors pas?

_Je n'avais pas sommeil alors je regardais le ciel. C'est ce que je faisais avant quand j'étais...

Elle s'interrompit. Était-ce vraiment judicieux d'évoquer ses souvenirs avec Saga alors que c'était probablement ses souvenirs qui l'avaient mis dans cet état.

_Quand tu étais...? reprit Milo d'une voix encore endormie.

_Quand j'étais avec mon maître, acheva t-elle en soupirant avec un sourire désolé en repensant à leur discussion. Comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi dégagé, j'ai décidé de le regarder.

Milo eut un léger sourire. Il était encore confus à cause de la fatigue mais il aimait la chaleur de ses mains. C'était apaisant. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes pour cette raison. Elles avaient quelque chose d'apaisant, de rassurant. Mais il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis longtemps maintenant. Aucune de ses dernières conquêtes n'avait pu le rassurer d'un simple contact. En y réfléchissant bien, y en avait-il seulement eu une?

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Les yeux clos, il voulait garder cette sensation, rester ainsi avec cette chaleur. Même son sourire transmettait une douce chaleur. Son coeur se calmait peu à peu, sa respiration était redevenue normale. Grâce à cette chaleur...

Poussé par une étrange pulsion, il prit à son tour son visage entre ses mains, surprenant ainsi l'adolescente. Il avait l'esprit vide, sans doute la fatigue. Il rapprocha lentement ses lèvres des siennes.

_Milo?

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Ce fut comme si le fait d'entendre sa voix avait fait sauter un verrou sur son esprit. La fatigue disparut aussitôt tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête? Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit doucement reculer.

_Pardon, s'excusa t-il, les yeux rivés sur les draps qui recouvraient ses jambes. Oublie ça, ce n'est rien. Tu devrais dormir, on part demain.

Haru resta un instant figée puis répondit un vague « oui » et se leva. Elle referma la porte derrière elle mais resta adossée à celle-ci. Qu'est ce qu'il...? A l'instant, il avait bien essayé... de l'embrasser? ... Ce n'était vraiment rien?

Milo soupira, appuyé sur sa jambe pliée devant lui. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait essayé de...? Bon sang, c'était l'élève de Saga! Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça! Mais...


End file.
